


Something just like this

by Schattenfeuer



Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Custom-MC, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: He had seen it all and never believed that he would deserve something like this. And yet, here he was, with her.
Relationships: Lucas/MC
Kudos: 1





	Something just like this

“I wonder if there will ever be an end to all those wonders you show me”, she laughed, stretching her arms above her head and tilting her face towards the sun as if she was an especially delicate kind of flower, that followed the warmth of those golden rays wherever they fell. Even now, with the dust of the road sticking to her clothes and the sweat from the sweltering summer heat mattening the thick curls of her hair, she vibrated with energy, her smile wide and her eyes bright. Distracted by the soft crack of her spine, he needed a moment to pull himself back into the current time, a time where she had chosen him, as bizarre as that still was to him, Lucas could only look upon her in awestruck wonder. No matter how much time would pass, no matter how much she would change, he would still give his heart to her in a heartbeat. “I sincerely hope not.”

“You are not getting tired of me?”, he was only half joking, the seed of his fear was still there, would always be there, because he had seen the other timelines, had read and meddled with them like one did with the chapters of their favorite book. But this was his story now, his turn, she was now here, bright eyed and lively and, this was the most important, happy. Her choosing saved them all and uprooted everything he believed in in the best way possible. “That would sadden me very much.”

She just laughed and was quick to throw her arms around him despite the heat, despite the sweat and the dust and buried her face against his shoulder, right above his heart which only knew how to call for her, did so with every single beat, over and over again. He would have been satisfied just watching her from afar, watching her getting happy with another man, any other man always felt like a rusty dagger thrust into his flesh, watching the collapse of Nightmare descend upon her and her beloved anyways was the same dagger twisted until the blood was gushing freely from his metaphorical wounds. 

“Come on, I think I saw a river this way.”, she took his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world, worming her way out of his embrace and tugging him along, as if he wouldn’t follow her already like a lovesick puppy. A moonstruck fool he had become and strangely enough, Lucas could only smile over this. He sincerely wished, hoped that this would never change, that he would remain the same awestruck, loving fool when the bronze of her hair would turn snowy white and the smoothness of her features wrinkled up from time passed. Through the thicket at the side of the country road, past trees and deeper into the sun-dappled forest she led him, until he could no longer see the road, the only sign of civilisation around. “Found it!”

The river was more a shallow stream, just deep enough to reach up to her hips, the current mellow and gentle, she dropped his hand together with her pack and her shoes, by the time she had undone her dress and was slipping out of it, Lucas had just barely processed what she was about to do. Rose red heat crawled up his neck and he felt it settle in the curve of his cheekbones as he averted his eyes from her, a flimsy attempt to give her some sort of privacy, all while the heat of summer and the heat of something else entirely wrecked his body. 

“Lucas!”, she called him and like a siren’s song from the myths of old, he found himself unable to resist, turned his head and met her gentle gaze, which never failed to melt his rapidly beating heart. She stood in the water, appearing like an apparition of fairy tales to him, magical despite not an ounce of magic flowing through her veins. Curling her finger, she pulled at the invisible leash that bound him to her, he would have followed her everywhere, even into certain doom, willingly and with eyes glazed over by love. “Come, it’s heavenly.”

Heaven indeed, he felt like he had ascended into said realm, like his soul had left his body as he slowly, gingerly peeled the layers of his travelling clothes off his skin, he could feel her gaze in him like a phantom caress, despite the smouldering heat he shivered when her gaze followed the line of his shoulders, down his collarbones and the taunt plains of his stomach, she licked her lips and he felt reminded of a hungry wolf, as he entered her realm, the river water cool and refreshing. Yet all this did little to calm down the rapid fire of his pulse, as her gaze was fixated on him, she drank all of him in like a fine wine and the satisfaction was written all over her features, sung through the gentleness with which she reached for him. 

She was soft and warm where the water hadn’t touched her, melted perfectly into the gaps his body left, filled them in and perfected them both as she loosely draped her arms around his waist, droplets of water making the bronze of her curls glitter and shine in the bright light of the sun. 

A crown of stars, he thought as he reached for a glittering strand of her hair, felt it heavy and damp and still so very soft slip through his fingers, it clung to his skin as if no part of her was willing to let him go this time around. As if she too was tired and weary and so happy that it hurt. He felt her fingertips as they traced idle patterns up and down the ridged line of his spine, there was no need for grand speeched, for bold declarations of love, it was all right here, the proof laid in the way they were right now, vulnerable and trusting, skin to skin in almost sacred silence. 

She was the first to move, lifting her head from his shoulder to look up at him, heat and hunger darkening her bright eyes, love setting them ablaze in a hypnotizing flame, he felt drawn in, swallowed whole by those eyes and their expression, so distracted that he barely felt the movement of her hands, as they settled to cup his face, brushing past golden hair and teasing the blush that marred his pale skin. With the softest of touches, she kissed him, short and sweet, but long enough for her hunger to spread to him. One kiss was not enough and he bent himself to chase after her lips, found them curled in a chesire cat like smile. 

The taste of her on the tip of his tongue was bliss and remembrance, sweet and nostalgic, a piece of him that finally returned to himself, after years upon years of absence, he finally felt complete again, right here in her arms he wanted to stay, she did not know how badly she affected him, just a single gaze from her made his heart sing in its bony cage, a kiss was enough to make his head spin and his mind chase after the clouds. The name of her slipping over his lips, he regretted parting, even if it was just for air, he wanted to be as close as possible to her, wanted something like this for ages and now it was finally his. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?”, she giggled, brushing a strand of his hair back behind his ear and grinning up at him with mischief and joy and love and hunger all mixing in her gaze, turning everything into one potent concoction that made his knees grow weak and his breath hitch in his throat. “Cat got your tongue?”

And as she laughed over her own joke, he couldn’t help but think that she would be the death of him. And what a sweet death that would be.


End file.
